Draco The Sappy
by sarahyyy
Summary: Sappy is good. As long as Hermione likes it. DMHG oneshot. Read and review please!


**DRACO THE SAPPY**

**Disclaimer: **If I were JKR, Draco and Hermione would have been together since long ago. And Sirius wouldn't have died too, and Dumbledore as well. And maybe Lily and James as well. And probably Pettigrew would be a Death Eater… And Cedric wouldn't have died; Cho would have never been with Harry at all… So, suffice to say, I do **NOT** own Harry Potter and co.

**AN: **To my lovely beta, Dramione27, because we all hope Cedric would flush his head down the toilet bowl… Love ya!

* * *

It was totally an _**accident**_. I mean, it had to be. What else would I, the invincible, not to mention unbelievably handsome, Draco Malfoy, be staring at Mudblood Granger for? It's not intentional.

So why can't I look away?

_Umm… Because you are having a huge crush on her and wish to hold her in your arms and tell her how much you love her?_

Well, besides that.

_She's incredibly beautiful today?_

And that.

_You're jealous at Weasley for dancing with her?_

That as well…

_You're just in total denial at being head over heels in love with her?_

NO! I am _**not **_in love with anybody!

…

Okay, maybe just a little.

…

Okay! I **like** her a lot, you happy?

_Not yet. Like isn't good enough, but it'll do for the moment._

So, what do I do now?

_Go ask her for a dance, you dimwit!_

I can't! She'll refuse. And I'll lose my reputation.

_Fine, don't do anything then. Lose her to the Weasel._

She deserves **better**. She deserves me. Not the bloody Weasel…

_So? Are you going to act or not? Today might be the last time you ever see her again. Just go for it man! _

Well…

_You're afraid._

I am not bloody afraid. I'm just…

_Just?_

A little, small little bit there, scared.

_Scared. You, the mighty Draco Malfoy, is scared to ask a girl for a dance. What is the world coming to?_

Hey, give me a break. Okay?

_Until you ask Granger for a dance, no._

Fine, I'll ask her later.

_Now._

Ten minutes?

_NO._

Five?

_Draco Lucius Malfoy, you get your stinking little ass over there and ask her for a dance. NOW!_

Okay, okay… No need to get so serious…

* * *

"Dance with me, Granger?" I asked suavely with my hand extended out at her. She had better not refuse it.

"And why, would I want to do that, ferret?" She looked up at me, smirking a little.

Damn you, 'other half'.

_What now?_

She's not agreeing.

_So?_

What do you mean by 'so'? You forced me to do this! Get me out of this sticky situation!

_Try again, and again, and again. Just keep on asking till she agrees._

If it doesn't work, I will never be speaking to my "inner self" again.

_I'll miss you too._

"Why not? It's graduation today. Everybody deserves a dance with a good-looking guy like me." I countered.

"Well, thanks for offering, but I think I'll have to pass." She said, quite politely.

As she turned to walk away from me, I grabbed her wrist and walked her to the dance floor despite her threats to hex me.

Lady luck was positively with me, I thought as a slow song started playing and I waltz Granger across the dance floor. Surprisingly, she didn't protest and decided to at least give me one dance.

She is so beautiful.

_You're getting kind of sappy._

Sod off and let me enjoy my dance.

_No way. If you're going to enjoy it, so am I._

Come on, freaky 'other half'… Let me finish this dance in peace.

_I always knew you were in love with Granger._

Nope, I am not in love with anybody.

_Liar, liar, pants on fire!_

Get out of my head!

_Admit it. You love Hermione Granger._

If I do, will you bloody leave?

_Yes, and I won't come back tonight._

"I love Hermione Granger."

I heard people gasping. The music stopped as well. I could be the Dynamic Duo glaring at me with their mouths open like a fish out of water.

Err...I said that out loud, didn't I? Okay, excuse me while I hide myself in my bedroom and never come out _**ever**_ again.

_No time for this now buddy, __**Hermione**__! See what Hermione has to say!_

I turned to look at Hermione, who was staring at me wide eye right now.

"Gran- Hermione?" I asked softly.

"Did you mean it?" She looked at me with a bewildered look on her face.

"Of course I did! What did you think I was doing, going around professing my love to everybody here?" I asked again.

She said nothing.

"Look, I'm sorry for scaring you tonight. Let's just take that nothing has ever happened, okay?" I turned to leave.

I was almost at the door when I heard someone (you know which someone) call my name.

"Draco! Wait!" I turned back.

"Draco Malfoy, I love you too." She said and we finally locked lips.

_I told you. You are getting sappier by the moment…_

Sappy is good. As long as Hermione likes it.

* * *

**AN2: **Geez… Fluffy thing that was stuck in my head… Since it takes place during Graduation, I think that it would actually be very AU. But then again, which Dramione fiction isn't? **REVIEW** PLEASE!


End file.
